<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Believe Everything You Read in the Media by MsJackofAllFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278491">Don't Believe Everything You Read in the Media</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms'>MsJackofAllFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humour, Interview Fic, Rated for swearing, Strongly worded Letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Brian make a joke in an interview, it gets misrepresented by the gutter press. And then Roger makes it worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May &amp; Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Believe Everything You Read in the Media</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by that translaed article where Roger is talking about the british press making things up and it's translated but he's stated as saying that an article implied Brian and Roger were in a relationship. A link will come as soon as I find the article again. </p><p>Written shortly after reading that article. Polished up throughout today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning chat show presenter, Sally, was a young blonde woman dressed in a powder blue power suit. She was sat on the glaucous grey frumpy couch that faced the camera straight on. Brian and Roger were on a slightly darker grey couch to the left of the screen at a right angle. </p><p>Sally looked up from her notes as the advert break finished and the camera went live again. “Welcome Back. We’re still joined by Queen guitarist Brian May, and Drummer, Roger Taylor to talk about their up and coming tour! Do you know,” She said, turning to both of them, “I've just noticed you and Roger are wearing matching necklaces.”</p><p>Brain looked down at his own neck, though couldn’t really see the silver pendant dangling there. “Oh yes, they were gifts.”</p><p>“Fans from Germany gave us them.” Roger added on. </p><p>“Not wedding gifts, then?” Sally asked, sounding as if she was joking, but her fiery eyes looked quite serious, as if she wanted some sort of salacious scoop. But they were used to that. </p><p>“Oh no! No, definitely not.” Brain replied in earnest.</p><p>Roger grinned cockily, which Brian knew was always a recipe for disaster. “Nah, our Silver anniversary’s not for a good few years yet. I think we're up to copper now.” He turned to Brian, “You better not forget.”</p><p>“Do you know, I’ll be sure to make a note of that Rog.”</p><p>They laughed together and then turned back to Sally who joined in on the laughing and then moved on to more music-orientated questions. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Queen's Drummer and Guitarist out themselves on daytime television!</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>It was near the end of the interview on Sit With Sally, Granada Productions, when the presenter, Sally Robinson, commented on their matching necklaces which they were sporting. Queen Drummer, Roger Meddows-Taylor (left) explained that it they were given to them by friends in Germany, going on to explain that they follow the traditional marriage gift ceremonies - despite gay marriage not being recognised formally in any capacity - and were actually only up to their copper anniversary, though did not specify the date they would be celebrating. Brian May, Queens lead guitarist (right), thanked both Meddows-Taylor and Sally for the reminder and vowed to put copper - the gift for seven years of matrimonial bliss - on his shopping list. </p><p>Though unusual, it is not illegal anymore and I'm sure as long as they don't let it interfere with their music, their fans won't care either way. This is the same band that regularly perform on stage in make up and women's clothes, delusional marriage aspirations are just an extension of that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Brian!” Roger barked down the phone as soon as the other man picked up. “Have you read what <em>The Supplement</em> has written about us?"</p><p>
  <em> "They're not claiming we fake playing our instruments again, are they?" </em>
</p><p>"No! Worse!" </p><p>
  <em> "They've declared us dead?" </em>
</p><p>"Worse!! They've declared us married!!"</p><p>
  <em> "... Being married to me would be worse than being dead?" </em>
</p><p>Roger pinched his nose. Typical Brian, picking at the wrong part of the problem "Brian, I love you very much, but the vows say in sickness and in health, and I’ve seen you after drinking tequila...."</p><p><em> "That was </em> <strong>one</strong> <em> time and I was strong armed into it- why am I arguing? I don't want to be married to you either." </em></p><p>"Great! Glad we've agreed on that, now what do we do about this?"</p><p>Brian went silent on the other end and Roger tapped on his phone table waiting for some sort of reply. Eventually, the other man hummed. <em> "Did you say The Supplement? The magazine for The Daily Circle?" </em></p><p>"Yes"</p><p><em> "Ignore it. </em> ” Roger could almost imagine Brian waving his hand as if shooing a fly. <em> “Everybody knows everything written in that rag is a load of bollocks. It's worse than </em> The Sun <em> . If you respond to it Rog, you'll only be giving it more attention and it'll go on for weeks, and you might even make it worse." </em></p><p>"They got my name wrong!"</p><p>
  <em> "Well, there you go then, not exactly the pinnacle of quality journalism, are they?” </em>
</p><p>“I know, but it’s the principle of the thing.” He tried not to whine, but he was whining, and he knew it, and he wasn't going to do anything about it.</p><p>Brain hummed again, this time more sympathetically. <em> “I think that really just proves my point, Rog. Throw it in the bin, pay it no mind.” </em></p><p>Roger thought through Brian’s response and came to a conclusion of his own accord.  “I’m writing them a very strongly worded letter, Bri, and I won’t be stopped”</p><p>
  <em> “I wouldn’t…” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah well, fuck you, I’m doing it”</p><p>
  <em> “According to the Supplement you probably already have.” </em>
</p><p>“Har har!” He shouted, “Bye Bri”</p><p>“Bye Rog. Oh are we still on for-” Roger placed the phone on the hook before he realised Brian had still been talking. He made a mental note to ring him back later. Right now, he had a letter to write. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Edwina McTavish, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you so much for your article about me and Brian ‘coming out’ on the Sit in with Sally show and covering the conversation we had with Sally. Just a few, teeny tiny, corrections. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1 - Meddows is my middle name, not part of a hyphenated surname.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 2 - We were joking, which we thought would be fucking obvious but clearly some things pass some people by, namely yourself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 3 - How can we be married when are already married!? To women!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 4 - Lastly it was very rude of you to say gay people in long term relationships were delusional for considering themselves married when it was not legal. There is no earthly reason for why gay people should not be able to get married and I guarantee you, should it become possible tomorrow, countless couples would queue for miles! And I, despite not being gay, would support it 100% and I would be there with bells on for any and all who invite me. You can take your thinly veiled bigotry and stick it down the toilet, and then do the same with your article. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S, Cross dressing doesn’t automatically mean someone is gay, you narrow minded bint. </em>
</p><p><em> Roger <span class="u"><strong>M</strong></span> - because it’s a </em> <span class="u"> <strong>Middle Name-</strong> </span> <em> Taylor </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Queen’s Drummer comes out as a cross-dresser! </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>In reaction to my article last week, Queen’s Roger Meadows-Taylor penned a letter to myself thanking for covering his and May’s announcement on the Sit in with Sally show. Though we may disagree on some things, he elaborated that he felt strongly in favour for gay marriage and ended his letter with further information on his interests in cross dressing.</p><p>To protect his privacy, I have chosen not to publish the letter but just would like to use this column space to say, we hear you Mr Medows-Taylor-May and will take your words on board for the future. </p><p>You can see Queen next perform in July, in Liverpool, Manchester, Birmingham and London, if you are lucky enough to get any of the remaining tickets. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Roger rubbed his forehead as he waited for Brian to pick up the other end of the phone.</p><p>
  <em> “Hello?” </em>
</p><p>“Brian. It’s me. You may have been right about <em>The Supplement</em> thing.”</p><p><em>“How so?”</em> Brain asked warily.</p><p>“I may have made it worse…”</p><p> </p><p>~The End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you know what article I'm on about and have a link, please link it! </p><p>I really wanted to format this like a proper article but my MS Publishing Skills are not that strong - I'm not even sure if that's even a thing these days - and I just don't think it would work on an AO3 page. So. Written text it was. I hope it makes sense anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>